beautifully broken
by broken-wings-fallen-angel
Summary: with sasuke dead. who will sakura turn to? please R


disclaimer: i do not own naruto or the other characters...if did...well the characters wouldnt be normal at all

this is what happens when you cant sleep for 4 days and you cant get a certain song out of yourhead

summary: with sasuke dead. who will sakura turn to for help and possible a new future?

* * *

**Beautifully broken**

"im sorry miss...but his body was found on the outskirts of the land of sand..."the messenger bowed

and moved away from the rose haired girl that was on the verge on tears.

"its OK... does naruto and kakashi know?" she asked her voice cracking

" I am on my way to inform him now i must go...im so sorry"

"goodbye" she said closing the door on the man and broke down. She loved sasuke and all of a sudden he disappears only to show up dead 7 months later. Tears silently dripped down her cheeks as she remembered the days when she , sasuke , naruto and kakashi went on them pointless missions. Kakashi would be sat near the base of a tree reading icha icha paradise while she tried to stop sasuke and naruto from arguing about who was stronger. She missed them days and now she wouldn't see the raven haired boy again.

"Kakashi-sensei...sakura-chan has been in her house for more then a week...do you think we should check on her?" naruto asked

"hmm...maybe but i don't think it might be wise...you know what sakura is like when she gets over emotional..." he said, his eyes drifting from his book. When he was told that one of his students had died...more like murdered, he felt that familiar feeling of lose...sakura must have felt heartbroken seen as he knew how much she loved him He was pretty sure she could use some company. " we will go see her later on"

3 years later

" sakura-chan? Are you here?" the jounin asked as he opened the front door of his pupil's house

" kakashi? Yes im here. What is it?"the silver haired jounin located the voice from the kitchen.

" not much important. I just came around to see if you wanted to come out for some ramen"  
" is naruto coming?"  
" i don't think so... apparently he is with Hinata on some date. 'bout time i say he asked her out"  
laughing softly, sakura nodded her head and followed kakashi out of her house making sure to lock it on her way out.

The past few months Sakura had spent more time with Kakashi, even if was just going for a walk. He was a good friend and she did admire him. But lately she couldn't help feel something else for the silver haired elite ninja. Somehow he would make her smile and laugh and when she cried for some reason he would panic and nearly scream trying to get her to be happy. One thing that still bugged her was that cursed mask of his. She had never seen it off him. She was always curious about what he hid underneath. She could remember when she,naruto and sasuke tried to get his mask off...and they came up with some weird suggestions on what was underneath it including fish lips, kissy face as naruto put it or beaver teeth. Whatever it was it still bugged her and she was determined to find out sooner or later.

" here we are" kakashi said grasping her hand and dragging her into Ichiraku's.

_Sakura's hand is really soft_

_**who the hell are you?**_

_Are you thick or just gone in the head? _

__

_don't answer that _

_**so how come you have just popped up out of no where?**_

_cause...i felt like it...no really ...what do you think of her then?_

_**Excuse me?**_

_sakura...what do you think of her?...there must be something important about to make you want to ask her out for food_

_**she's nice and she is... wait...she is my student that is wrong!...isn't it?**_

_...questioning ones' self ...just proves them icha icha icha books have messed you up_

_**whatever...even if it was OK for that to happen...i doubt she would like me that way anyway**_

_cant hurt to try i say_

_**...true...maybe ill take you up and see what she feels about me**_

_don't forget the presents!_

_**um...like...chocolate?...flowers?**_

_exactly_

_**fine**_

8 months later and a lot of flowers and chocolates

" kakashi...i have a feeling you are trying to tell me something with all these presents..." sakura said smiling from behind a huge teddy bear kakashi had won for her at the festival that was on.

" maybe...sakura?...what do you think about me?" he said holding onto her forearm and turned her so he could look into her eyes.

_Look into my eyes- you will see_

_what you mean to me_

_search your heart- search your soul_

_and when you find me there you'll _

_search no more_

"kakashi?... i like you..."

_don't tell me its not worth tryin- for_

_you cant tell me its not worth dyin- for_

" you are a real good friend..."

_you know its true _

_everything i do_

_i do it for you_

" you are really sweet and kind to me"

_look into my heart – you will find_

_there's nothing there to hide_

_take me as i am- take my life_

_i would give it all i would sacrifice_

" and thank you for all the wonderful times i have had with you"

_don't tell me its not worth fightin for_

_i cant help it- there s nothing i want more_

" and for all the things you have given me"

_ya know its true_

_everything i do_

_i do it for you_

"sakura... i love you" the jounin said softly " please... tell me...do you love me?"

_there s no other love like your love_

_and no other- could give more love_

_there nowhere unless you're there_

_all the time all the way_

all the chocolates, the flowers, the stuffed animals that he had given her and all the lovely dinners together... it all was all for her...for her love

_oh you cant tell me its not worth tryin for_

_i cant help it there's nothing i want more_

_i would fight for you-id lie for you_

_walk the wire for you-i would die for you_

he did love her, she knew that, but did she truly love him...would she love him back?

_Ya know its true_

_everything i do_

_i do it for you_

he was becoming more desperate now, she hadn't answered him and he feared that she would reject him.

_Yeah, you know its true_

_everything i do_

_i do it for you_

" kakashi...i love you" she said softly as she looked at his face as it widened. Lifting his hand up to the edge of the mask he slowly pulled it down revealing his face. Before she could react to his face being mask less she cupped her chin and softly kissed her.

_You know its true_

_everything i do_

_i do it for you_

* * *

well there you go...please review it! 


End file.
